Just a Taste of Splendour
by GalaMD
Summary: Sarah Jane ha vivido los últimos treinta años suspendida en un limbo de anhelos y recuerdos, a la espera de vislumbrar un flash azul aparecer de la nada para devolverle al amor de su vida. ¿Cambiaría algo si tuviera la oportunidad d regresar a él?
1. The Other End of the Telescope

**Disclarimer:** La franquicia de Doctor Who y Las Aventuras de Sarah Jane pertenecen a la BBC y a una retahíla de guionistas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tengan en cuenta que no reclamo nada más que el tiempo invertido en escribir la historia xD porque los de la BBC se ocuparon hasta de quitar los derechos a la policía sobre las police blueboxes. Muy fuerte xD

**Rating:** K/K+

**Género:** Romance. Amistad. Drama.

**S****poilers:** AU Post- School Reunion (Nuevo Who, 10º Doctor: 2x04), Hand of Fear (Clásico Who: 4º Doctor y menciones del 3º).

**Summary:** Sarah Jane ha vivido los últimos treinta años suspendida en un limbo de anhelos y recuerdos, a la espera de vislumbrar un flash azul aparecer de la nada para devolverle al amor de su vida. ¿Cambiaría algo si se le diera una segunda oportunidad para regresar al momento en que se vio forzada a abandonarle?

**Dedicatoria:**Para los que consiguen ver más allá de las cafeteras gigantes xDDD y las chicas de TV TALK por animarme a ver esta serie, después de años y años de oír hablar de ella. A las Ángeles de Volk (Lau-Regi-Sandra), porque forman un trío (omg no en ese sentido!) fantabuloso que no se encuentra por ahí desde el de JK (pre-Epílogo, por favor).

_**SARAH JANE**: I waited for you. I missed you._

_**DOCTOR**__(brushing this off): Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life._

_**SARAH JANE:** You __were my life._

_The Doctor looks up at her. _

_**SARAH JANE:** You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?_

* * *

**Just a Taste of Splendour**

_Shall we agree that just this once  
I'm gonna change my life  
until it's just as tiny or  
important as you like  
and in time, we won't even recall that we spoke  
Words that turned out to be as big as smoke  
like smoke, disappears in the air  
there's always something smouldering somewhere_

_I know it don't make a difference to you  
but oh, it sure made a difference to me  
You'll see me off in the distance, I hope  
at the other end  
at the other end of the telescope_

_There was a time not long ago  
I dreamt that the world was flat  
and all the colours bled away  
and that was that  
And in time, I could only believe in one thing  
the sky was just phosphourus stars hung on strings  
and you swore that they'd always be mine  
when you can pull them down anytime  
_

_I know it don't make a difference to you  
but oh, it sure made a difference to me  
You'll see me off in the distance, I hope  
at the other end  
at the other end of the telescopeThere, there baby now, don't say a word  
lie down baby, your vision is blurred  
Your head is so sore from all of that thinking  
I don't want to hurt you now  
but I think you're shrinking (I think you're skrinking)  
_

_You're half-naked ambition and  
you're half out of your wits  
and though your wristwatch always works  
your necktie never fits  
Now its so hard to pick the receiver up  
and when I call, I never noticed you could be so small  
the answer was under your nose  
but the question never arose_

_I know it don't make a difference to you  
but oh, it sure made a difference to me  
When you find me here at the end of my rope  
when the head and heart of it finally elope  
You can see us off in the distance, I hope  
at the other end  
at the other end of the telescope_

_**The Other End (of the Telescope),**_** Aimee Mann & Elvis Costello**

− Adiós, mi Sarah Jane…

Aunque el aroma, a té y eternidad, resultaba familiar (un bálsamo para las heridas sin cicatrizar en su alma), la textura de la chaqueta de tweed y corte clásico raspaba como la lija bajo su mejilla. Nada que ver en absoluto con la suavidad del terciopelo o la confortable calidez de la lana que en otro tiempo (tantas estrellas…tantos eones) la habían acunado.

Brazos jóvenes, fibrosos, estrecharon a Sarah Jane Smith en un abrazo infinito, elevándola del suelo en su entusiasmo. Desde luego, desde esa perspectiva, se notaba que era más fuerte de lo que la primera impresión le había sugerido. La apariencia larguirucha, espigada, de su actual regeneración había hecho aflorar su instinto maternal envuelto en telarañas y relegado al olvido. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de llevarlo a casa para darle un buen plato de sopa caliente, además del impulso de estrangularle por haberle hecho subsistir en el purgatorio del olvido, con la convicción de su muerte, por supuesto.

En el fondo, su razón sabía a ciencia cierta que era Él, más o menos menudo. Conservaba la mirada inquisitiva, el resquicio en el que, si permitía que te asomaras, podías vislumbrar con asombro el devenir de los siglos, la muerte de Estrellas, el nacimiento de razas, los confines de galaxias sin descubrir en su tiempo.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar, con una tristeza que la desgarraba por dentro que, al margen de que luciera rostro y unas manos diferentes, de la ausencia de chorreras y de la bolsa de ositos de goma abierta en el bolsillo… éste no era_ su_ Doctor. Había sido despojado de la ingenuidad y la picardía. Si ella había envejecido con un agujero negro en el corazón, sus pérdidas a él le habían curtido, hasta que su jovialidad y madurez parecían incongruentes, reñidas. Se había vuelto más cínico, más cauto, más reservado y hermético, aunque lo disimulada bien con su verborrea sin fin y la petulancia típica del niño avispado de la clase. Llevaba una sonrisa dulce y nostálgica en el rostro cada vez que miraba en su dirección, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era tan sólo una mueca refleja. Lejos de conmoverla… no sabía bien si reír o llorar en esas ocasiones, pues era consciente de que los corazones del Doctor latían con una sincronía distinta de la suya. Siguiendo el _tempo_ de la muchacha valiente, ingeniosa y leal que ahora viajaba con él, Rose. Una rosa fresca, sin espinas, que empezaba a abrirse bajo los rayos del sol. No podía odiarla, aunque hubiera tenido motivos. De hecho, era curioso. Le recordaba tanto a ella misma… antes de marchitarse en un páramo yermo ante horas muertas de espera…

Pero incluso alrededor de Rose, él mantenía una máscara de resignada y fría impasibilidad, y unas barreras de contención que les protegían a ambos. Una distancia de seguridad sin la cual hubiera incurrido en el error que, sin duda, estuvo a punto de cometer con ella.

Sarah Jane había reflexionado sobre todo ello mientras corrían para salvar sus vidas y la de escolares inocentes con alienígenas pisándoles los talones. No podía ser más lógico y natural que la hubiera olvidado, que hubiera preferido apartarla a readmitirla a bordo TARDIS.

El Doctor dominaba al tiempo y, a la vez, éste era su peor enemigo. Por fin lo había entendido. Él, infalible, poderoso, era tan humano como ella en ese aspecto. Tenía miedo y era egoísta. Correr aventuras acompañado era para él un modo de vida, una necesidad para combatir la soledad y el vacío entre constelaciones, más que un entretenimiento. La Humanidad le fascinaba, le enriquecía. Pero embarcar a cualquier persona como compañero de viaje, por valiosa y útil que fuera, constituía, llegado a un punto (el de la amistad), un riesgo doblemente peligroso para él. Ver envejecer y morir, uno tras otro, a sus amigos… suponía un pesar que se magnificaba hasta el infinito y se hacía intolerable.

No la había dejado atrás porque fuera prescindible, o porque hubiera encontrado alguien mejor, sino porque la había apreciado demasiado para retenerla, demasiado para seguir surcando los milenios sin ella. Sin la certeza de que estaba a salvo en algún lugar, en algún momento de la historia.

Le había intentado dar la oportunidad de vivir su vida, el que creía el mejor regalo que podía hacerles por su "servicio", por su amistad.

Y la asimilación de esta revelación, de esta verdad universal, hacía que el sufrimiento de tres décadas emanara en oleadas desde el centro de su pecho. Era indiscutible que él la percibía, culpable y embelesado por la melodía melancólica de un solo de oboe. Era evidente que el Señor del Tiempo iba desempolvando los recuerdos de otros yoes, reproduciéndolos en su mente como una película antigua en blanco y negro, y los observaba con cierto distanciamiento. Eran ecos rescatadas del pasado, emociones oxidadas, porque, de hecho, no eran enteramente suyas. Decenas de hombres en un solo ser. De vidas, de encuentros, de aventuras, de acompañantes. Y cuantas más regeneraciones pasaban, más difícil debía ser, entre la maraña de memorias, de recuperar las que se encontraban en el fondo, dejando un poso, una impronta, que duraría para siempre. Hasta que su llama de luz se extinguiera en el final del tiempo, el espacio y la existencia. Hasta la Nada.

Un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse. El Doctor aflojó la presión sobre sus brazos, separándose para interrogarla con la mirada.

− ¿Qué ocurre? − el tono de preocupación fue como una caricia. − Esta vez al menos estás en Croydon de verdad… nada de hacer autostop desde Aberdeen. Y creo que la próxima vez podremos volver sin problemas. La TARDIS recordará el camino… − el rubor y la sonrisa tímida con que trató de quitarle hierro a su fallo en el pasado, cuando la dejara por error a kilómetros de su casa para atender la llamada urgente desde su planeta Gallifrey.

Sarah negó con la cabeza.

− No es eso… Yo…

Gesticuló para que continuara. Siempre impaciente, siempre deseando volar y escapar frenéticamente hacia la próxima parada.

− Quería…necesitaba pedirte un favor.

− ¡Lo que quieras, Sarah! − la sonrisa se ensanchó de oreja a oreja, ante la oportunidad de demostrar su generosidad, buscando hacer penitencia por su larguísima ausencia. Ante la seriedad grabada en las facciones aún hermosas de ella, la sonrisa desapareció tan súbitamente como se había dibujado en sus labios. La tomó por los hombros con firmeza. − Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites, siempre que esté en mi mano poder ayudarte… − carraspeó y se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, alborotándolo aún más. − Bueno… yo quería que fuese una sorpresa para cuando nos...hubiéramos marchado hoy, pero… − lanzó un silbido hacia los arbustos del parque donde habían aparcado la TARDIS. Momentáneamente Sarah Jane creyó que su amigo se había vuelto loco, pero entonces un robot, con el tamaño y aspecto que tendría un setter irlandés construido de acero, titanio y circuitos, salió obediente de su escondite.

− Llamaba. Amo. − articuló con voz artificial el robot, dirigiéndose al Doctor.

Sarah sofocó un sollozo. Oh, K-9…

−¡Muy bien, chico!. Sarah Jane, te presento a K-9.1, o bueno, K-9 remasterizado. − desvió la mirada de la suya instintivamente, azorado. − Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con el viejo K-9. Es una dura pérdida, especialmente para ti. Pero fue un buen chico y sirvió fielmente hasta el final en el campo de batalla…

− No me lo esperaba… − reconoció, casi sin habla, enternecida por el detalle.

− Es un ultimo modelo y he hecho algunas…adaptaciones. Él está conectado a la TARDIS, y la TARDIS conmigo… así que siempre que necesites ayuda… ¿cómo era aquello? − trató de hacer memoria, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. − ¡Ah, sí¡Dame un silbidito! Intentaré estar aquí lo antes posible… − entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y les dio un apretón para reforzar su promesa. − Además, confío en que se portará tan heroicamente como su predecesor. ¿No, K-9? − preguntó, con el tono de un padre orgulloso que no espera más que lo mejor de su hijo predilecto.

El perro cibernético se situó del lado de su ama y contestó afirmativamente con un ladrido. Sarah se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de latón, tan fría como la mano que sostenía la suya.

− Muchas gracias por todo. − murmuró cabizbaja. − De nuevo. Últimamente parezco un disco rallado… − lo decía medio en broma medio en serio. − Pero no era eso lo que quería pedirte.

Él permaneció expectante, bullendo en su sangre la anticipación de conceder lo que fuera que su amiga soñaba.

Sentía sobre los hombros cada uno de sus años, y un nudo en la garganta. Inspiró profundamente. Al menos tenía que intentarlo…

− Doctor, necesito… necesito volver a verle una última vez.

La expresión optimista de él se ensombreció, descolocada debido a la inquietud y la suspicacia. No sabía exactamente a qué se refería su petición, pero una parte de él lo sospechaba. Después de todo, conocía a Sarah Jane casi tan bien como a sí mismo. Mejor, incluso.

− Permíteme volver a aquel día de 1976. Cuando la TARDIS se materializó en Aberdeen. − suplicó con la emoción, la esperanza y la urgencia rajando su voz. No hacía poseer el don de la telepatía como él para percibir su incomodidad. El segundo en que la negación rotunda intentó salir propulsada desde el pozo de omnisciencia en su interior hasta sus labios.

− Sarah… − comenzó, repentinamente exhausto. − Sabes de sobra que no puedo hacer eso… Cualquier cosa menos eso. Conoces las normas tan bien como yo y viajaste el tiempo suficiente conmigo para descubrir las restricciones especiales que imponen el tiempo y el espacio. ¿Conoces el efecto mariposa? Podrían abrirse brechas imposibles de cerrar en el espacio-tiempo, fracturas en la historia de tu vida. Todo podría cambiar con un gesto o una palabra de más o de menos. El mínimo cambio en tu pasado repercutiría sensiblemente en el futuro de aquella Sarah, y por tanto en tu presente. Ahora sé cuánto te hizo sufrir mi decisión… y… − dirigió una mirada subrepticia a la cabina telefónica azul situada tras ellos, donde Rose, _su Rose_, y Mickey le esperaban para continuar con sus viajes. − lo lamento profundamente. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede deshacer entuertos así como así… los riesgos son siempre mucho más altos que los beneficios que pudieran obtenerse de ello.

Sarah se secó una lágrima furtiva con el dorso de su mano. Había aguantado su sermón estoicamente, y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ahora se despediría, y nadie le aseguraba que volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacer esa petición, o de que volvieran a encontrarse, para el caso…

− Sientes haberme dejado. Te disculpas todo el tiempo. Dices que lo hiciste por mi bien, cuando sobre todo lo hiciste por el tuyo. − él intentó interrumpirla, y ella alzó la mano para pararle. − Sólo te pido… algo tan simple como verle una última vez. Despedirme. Hasta hoy, mi yo seguirá creyendo que me abandonaste, si es lo que te preocupa. Seguirá esperándote y llorando cada noche por ti, hasta que se le agoten las lágrimas y se le pegue la sal a las pestañas.

El Doctor soltó su mano como si le quemara. Tanta pasión, tanta agonía… enturbiaban su propia mirada.

− Sabiendo esto…dime − exhortó, con un deje de soberbia. − ¿volverías a hacerlo¿Me hubieras dejado atrás igualmente?

Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, sin reconocer la derrota. Cuando creyó que ya no iba a responder y que podían dar por amargamente zanjada su despedida, él tomo su mano de nuevo, acariciando sus nudillos con una calidez tan familiar que por un momento sus ojos la engañaron, y le pareció verle envejecer hasta tener delante al caballero distinguido, trajeado en elegante encaje y ante, según la moda de los sesenta, que murió y se regeneró entre sus brazos.

− Lo hubiera hecho igualmente, mi querida Sarah.

− Si pudiera decirle… si me dejaras… Dios. − balbuceó. − Sé que mi vida hubiera seguido siendo igual de solitaria, igual de triste, aguardando tu regreso. Pero no cargaría hasta mi muerte con esta incertidumbre de saber lo que hubiera podido ser si no hubiera sido tan…ingenua, tan impresionable. ¡Aunque nunca sea! − hacía aspavientos con las manos. Frustrada. Probablemente sólo estaba soltando una sarta de sandeces e incoherencias, pero treinta habían sido muchos años para guardarlas en secreto. − No te retendré… Partirá a Gallifrey. Yo regresaré aquí, donde me corresponde estar. Él…tú…seguirán con su destino, corriendo las mismas aventuras, conociendo a las personas que has conocido. Regenerándote esa media docena de veces. Y no nos volveremos a encontrar hasta hoy. Pero al menos habré tenido ese minuto eterno de esplendor con que recordar a mi Doctor. Te juro…− la voz le tembló, pero consiguió componerse, y terminar la frase en un susurro. − Que no provocaré terribles paradojas temporales, no te preocupes. Me entrenaste para saber esconderme en los momentos críticos… Ella no me verá. Y si lo hiciera…jamás me reconocería. − señaló su rostro, surcado por líneas que servían de cauce a las lágrimas. − Demasiadas arrugas. Parezco una pasa…

Otro abrazo la envolvió.

− De acuerdo, Sarah Jane. Será peliagudo. La intersección en el tiempo de las TARDIS no está exenta de riesgos… pero − como en otra vida, se tomó la libertad de dar un toque con el dedo índice a su nariz respingona, la vergüenza de su juventud. − es imposible negarle nada a mi mejor amiga.

Poco después, en un flash de azul, la TARDIS se desvaneció. Cuantos de energía fluctuando entre las dimensiones que mantienen el orden del cosmos.

_TBC..._


	2. For Always

_For a__lways, forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always and ever  
You'll be a part of me_

_And for always, forever  
A thousand tomorrows may cross the sky  
And for always and always  
We will go on  
beyond goodbye_

_**(For Always, **_**Josh Groban & Lara Fabian)**

Al verle de nuevo… el tiempo y espacio cristalizaron, haciendo que su corazón se olvidara del siguiente latido. La conversación angustiada por ambas partes (que había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria) se escuchaba como un bajo continuo al que era incapaz de prestar atención, absorta como estaba en él. Era más marcada la nitidez del silencio que iba llenando el espacio entre su joven yo y el Doctor. Su Doctor.

Oculta en un rincón en penumbras en la sala de mandos de la TARDIS, Sarah Jane contempló la escena con impotencia, respetando su juramento tan sólo amparada en el arrullo maternal de la nave. La antigua y original, la que ella conoció, la que la vio madurar, ser hipnotizada y poseída, desmayarse y… enamorarse.

Como espectadora casi invisible del drama que se desenvolvía ante ella, el drama de su vida, le sorprendió estar ahora en posición de analizar la expresión agónica y apesadumbrada del Doctor tras recibir el mensaje de Gallifrey. Entonces él había estado vuelto de espaldas cuando ella entró cargada con sus maletas y los trastos acumulados durante su estancia como tripulante de la TARDIS. El Doctor ni siquiera se volvió para recibir el carraspeo petulante de la joven, aprovechando la excusa de tener que introducir las coordenadas de lo que suponía correspondían a Croydon en el navegador. Lo hacía con movimientos vacilantes, torpes, como si hubiera olvidado (o no quisiera recordar) cómo manejar su propia nave. La maraña de rizos castaños cubriéndole los ojos. Pero no hacía falta perderse en ellos para saber que no estaba nada conforme con su marcha, pues la postura habitualmente erguida y llena de vitalidad había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una figura encorvada. Así, sin su sombrero de ala o su fiel abrigo (que ella llevaba aún puesto, tropezando con los bajos a cada paso), parecía más joven, más vulnerable.

La otra Sarah, ajena al sufrimiento del Señor del Tiempo, creía que todo era una broma pesada, una estrategia de persuasión para que admitiera abiertamente cuánto disfrutaba viajando con él. Y la desesperación _in crescendo_ cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que no había nada de gracioso o calculado en aquella situación. Cómo se disculpaba por haberse comportado una chiquilla impertinente, soltando las maletas y clamando a los cuatro vientos que nunca había pretendido decir adiós a sus viajes. Protestando por la injusticia, suplicando que consintiera viajar con él hasta su planeta de origen, para conocer de primera mano las maravillas que de él había conocido por los fantásticos relatos que había contado en innumerables ocasiones. La nota de pánico en la voz cuando quiso saber si se dirigía a Gallifrey para regenerarse de nuevo. Y volver a cambiar, volver a mirarla a los ojos con cierta extrañeza hasta que los recuerdos hicieran click y la reconociera.

Ambas Sarahs se mordían compulsivamente el labio inferior cuando el insistió en la imposibilidad de hacer aquel viaje acompañado. En que ella debía quedarse en la Tierra esta vez.

También fue testigo de la mueca de shock, incredulidad, y ternura que el Doctor exhibió a lo largo de todo su arrebato. Se aferraba al borde del tablero de mandos hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

No quería dejarla ir.

Interiormente, sintió que el destino retiraba con sus dedos la espina que había llevado clavada durante años y años. El alivio duró segundos, y después de las yagas empezó a brotar sangre, reviviendo el momento de nuevo.

Debió haber intuido la verdad en el tono anormalmente solemne y brusco cuando la informó de que habían aterrizado y debía abandonar la nave. Ella, que habría jurado conocerle como la minúscula e insignificante palma de su mano, había quedado demasiado conmocionada con la noticia de que aquel era el final de su periplo como para reaccionar, hacer o decir todo lo que tenía mente antes de salir por la puerta y que ésta se cerrara para siempre para ella. Una sonrisa amarga se contorsionó en su rostro al recordar el olvidadizo descuido que casi la hizo marcharse con el chaquetón del Doctor como souvenir.

El _gracias_ entrecortado de él cuando se la devolvió, con la vista fija en la puntera de sus zapatos en lugar de en ella misma.

− No me olvides… − pidió Sarah con exigencia infantil, meciendo la ridícula flor que sujetaba entre los dedos.

Él rió una risa agria, sin humor.

− Oh, Sarah… − suspiró. − No te olvides tú de mí…

La mitad superior del rostro del Doctor seguía cubierta por las sombras, pero Sarah no pudo haber imaginado el reflejo brillante nadando en la mirada de su amigo bajo la luz tenue de la sala de mandos.

Sarah le dedicó una última mirada empañada por la tristeza mientras sacudía la cabeza. Ya le echaba de menos, y no había puesto un pie fuera de la nave. Su otro yo pugnaba por refrenar el llanto con menos éxito. Ella había recorrido ya el largo camino que era añorarle en vano y quererle sin remedio.

− Adiós, Doctor. − se despidió con sonrisa apagada.

Él sólo murmuró un _adiós _entre dientes. Volvió a darle la espalda.

Agonizante, la mano de Sarah tembló sobre el picaporte. En cuanto la abriera sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. En un parpadeo la cabina azul habría desaparecido del mapa.

− ¿Sabes qué? − preguntó al aire, con la boca fruncida en un mohín reflexivo. − Viajar sí que expande la mente…

Esta vez, el Doctor tuvo la cortesía, la fortaleza, de mirarla una última vez.

− Sí… − sonrió, mostrándole una hilera de dientes grandes y blancos. Fingida despreocupación, reconfortándola con su aprobación, a sabiendas de que, de otro modo, nunca emprendería el vuelo y si se entretenía mucho más… podría acabar cometiendo la locura de llevarla consigo a través de las galaxias hasta Gallifrey.

− Hasta la próxima…

Ella asintió, conforme, y salió apresuradamente con sus cosas. Contuvo la respiración hasta que estuvo fuera, bajo el sol y con la brisa inglesa acariciándole el cabello, procurando consolarla y hacerla olvidar el enorme vacío que ahora aquella cabina había dejado en su interior.

Una vez a solas, observado por una polizón oculta, el Doctor se derrumbó. Sentado en su silla, la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la aleación metálica que conformaba las paredes del interior de la TARDIS, ordenó a la nave ponerse en marcha rumbo a su planeta. El vaivén de su nuez con cada inspiración era suficiente prueba de su tormento.

Nunca odió tanto tener que regresar a casa.

Sabiendo que no disponía de demasiado tiempo y que ya era seguro anunciar su presencia, la Sarah Jane del futuro dio un paso hacia delante para salir de su escondrijo. No sentía sus propias piernas y el vértigo se apoderó de ella al encaminarse a la silla. En silencio (no hubiera podido hablar, no confiaba en que sus cuerdas vocales no la traicionaran y sólo saliera un graznido de su garganta), dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro (tan real y material como ella misma, cálido y tenso bajo sus dedos).

Sobresaltado, se giró bruscamente hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio. Él la sostuvo con firmeza por las muñecas. Antes de que pudiera someterla a un interrogatorio exhaustivo (_quién eres, qué haces aquí, qué quieres_)…

Trabaron miradas.

− Sarah….

Y supo quién era.

− Pero…cómo… Ac-acabas de salir de aquí…

Nunca le había visto balbucear antes de esa manera, entre atónito y salvado, como el hombre que lleva díos caminando sin rumbo por un desierto y de repente se topa con un oasis. El Doctor deslizó sus dedos hasta que la sujeción que tenía sobre su mano fue más una caricia casual que unos grilletes.

− Nada que una máquina del tiempo no pueda arreglar…− se explicó, sin parpadear, por miedo a perderle de nuevo si lo hacía.

Él asintió con naturalidad. Demasiado extasiado aún ante la visión de tenerla delante de él (en carne y hueso, no como un retazo de imaginación o un recuerdo progresivamente perecedero) como para pararse a racionalizar los peligros que entrañaba regresar a un punto pasado de la propia línea histórica.

− ¿De qué año vienes? − se interesó, ya por curiosidad, al reparar en que desde luego que era su Sarah Jane, pero no la veinteañera de la que acababa de despedirse.

− 2005. − respondió, esperando el bramido de un momento a otro con el mentón con la cabeza bien alta. Antes de que pudiera hacer gala de su impresionante habilidad en cálculo, Sarah se adelantó. − Medio siglo de vida… pero un buen amigo me dijo hace no mucho que me conservaba bastante bien. − bromeó, señalando las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en el ángulo de sus ojos y callando la identidad de quien le había lanzado el cumplido. Él supo que no debía escarbar para descubrir detalles como ése y tan sólo conformarse con el aquí y el ahora de atemporalidad relativa.

− No, desde luego que no. Tu amigo tiene un ojo excelente… − la familiaridad tiró de la comisura de sus labios hasta ensanchar una sonrisa plena, orgullosa. La estrechó entre sus brazos, y la diferencia de alturas (incluso con tacones) facilitó que la cabeza de Sarah Jane quedara encajada bajo la barbilla del Doctor. − Estás a salvo, Sarah Jane. Tantos años después, viva y a salvo, igual de atrevida e irresponsable que cuando te conocí…

Parecía como si le hubieran quitado toneladas de peso de encima. La certeza de haber tomado la decisión correcta a pesar del dolor.

Sarah se separó un poco hasta dejar de escuchar el doble boom-boom de sus corazones para poder mirarle bien. No tenía mucho tiempo que desaprovechar, se repetía como un mantra.

− Dime, Sarah Jane, por favor... ¿Has sido feliz¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta le rompió el corazón, por el matiz sangrante que tendría para ambos su respuesta. Mas no era capaz de mentir en esas condiciones, con una única oportunidad para decir lo que había venido a decir y tantas cosas que ocultarle por su bien.

Apoyó las dos manos sobre su absurda bufanda multicolor, casi tan larga como alta era su estatura.

− Ahora lo soy. − Y lo sentía. Sólo había necesitado ese momento, entre sus brazos, para decirle adiós. − Necesitaba decirte lo que… no fui capaz de decirte hace años, hace un instante. Que nunca podría agradecerte lo suficiente todo lo que me has mostrado, la emoción, la magia…la amistad con que me has honrado… Ella tardará en entenderlo. Mucho tiempo. Pero saldrá adelante… −le animó con una sonrisa resignada.

− Está bien… Una última cosa. Ambos tenemos que partir, pero… − ella asintió, con tristeza, contra su hombro, mientras escuchaba el tono sedante de su voz. − Si has viajado desde el futuro y dices que en tu pasado no nos cruzamos de nuevo desde este momento en mi presente… ha tenido que enviarte una de mis…

Le silenció con un dedo posado en los labios.

_No puedo hablar_, se excusó sin palabras.

Él entendió y se mordió la lengua para no insistir. La curiosidad mató al gato…y no hubiera cambiado esos segundos con ella por toda la ciencia del universo.

Humedad empezó a calar su bufanda, sacándole del ensimismamiento en que se había sumido.

− Lo siento… − se disculpó, azorada, afanándose en secarse las lágrimas.

La mano del Doctor se movió con voluntad propia y recorrió el trazado de sus lágrimas con los dedos.

− No llores, por favor. Esto no es el final… Nos veremos dentro de unos cuantos eclipses. Algo cambiados… pero ayer, hoy y siempre seguirás siendo mi Sarah Jane. − Dejó descansar su frente sobre la de ella, cuyo aliento le cosquilleaba tibio en la mejilla. Dios. Cómo podría pasar las eternidades que durara su regeneración sin ella…

Un zumbido conocido resonó en el interior de la TARDIS indicando que era hora de marcharse. La esperaban para devolverla al futuro, a su legítimo tiempo, en el Sur de Croydon, una vez cerrado el círculo.

Algo atragantada aún con las lágrimas traicioneras que se le escapaban. Sus labios se movieron sin saber qué decir para decir adiós. Demasiadas veces lo había revivido ya…y ninguna de ellas había sido la definitiva. El objetivo esta vez no era que le rompieran el corazón, sino recomponer los pedazos y esquirlas.

El Doctor recorrió cada centímetro de su rostro con los ojos, aunque no lo necesitara realmente para memorizar la fragilidad de sus facciones o grabar su imagen en el baúl de recuerdos vitales que le correspondían en el reparto del espacio infinito en su perfecto cerebro. Viviría en su mente, jamás perecería. La recordaría como era, como fue, como sería…

En realidad ella le había dado a él un regalo mayor de lo que creía.

Le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice. Alguna que otra lágrima se escurría aún desde las pestañas y rodaba mejilla abajo, yendo a morir al ángulo de su boca.

La besó. Fue suave y bastante casto, pero intenso. Con pausa, sin prisa. Si algo tenían el tiempo es que juntos conseguían detenerlo, malearlo y hacerlo suyo.

− Te querré siempre. No olvides eso. − él alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero batiendo ambos corazones a la velocidad de la luz dentro del pecho.

− No podría… − una última caricia y dio un paso atrás, costándole toda su fuerza de voluntad. − Y ahora sí: hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. En otras condiciones, en otra vida, imagino… pero mientras te echaré de menos. Mi compañera. Mi Sarah Jane.

Caminando hacia atrás por el pasillo se despidió con la mano, forzándose poco a poco a darle la espalda y seguir su camino.

Hacia delante. A casa.

Aún quedarían batallas que librar en la Tierra.

**SARAH JANE**** SMITH: **"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for."


End file.
